nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe
Hecate Witch-Queen's Tribe was a prehistoric witch tribe ruled by Hecate Witch-Queen, and subsequently by her daughters Hellewise and Maya. This tribe is notable for participating in important events in Night World history, such as the battle between the Dragons and the witches. All modern day witches are said to be descended from this tribe. History First World In the old days of the Night World, the Dragons and their shapeshifter brethren ruled the world with an iron fist. No one was powerful enough to stand against them, until Hecate Witch-Queen united all the witch clans and lead them in a battle against the dragons. They were victorious, but the dragons didn't want the witches to have control of the world, so they destroyed it by causing mass volcanic eruptions. For their actions, the dragons were put in eternal slumber by the witches and were buried in the deepest places of the earth. The united witch clans went on to became the witch tribe ruled by Hecate Witch-Queen herself. Second World Slowly, the world recovered from the destruction caused by the dragons, and with it the witches became the dominant race. Soon after, Hecate Witch-Queen died and her daughters Hellewise and Maya became co-rulers of her tribe. However, Maya wanted to be sole ruler of the tribe and she wanted something else: immortality. Hellewise even helped her sister with finding the right spell, but when they learned that it required drinking the blood of four of the tribe's babies, Hellewise refused to do it. Maya, on the other hand, went forward with the spell and become the first vampire as a result. Soon, Maya started biting and turning people in the tribe into vampires. This started a blood feud within the tribe, which Hellewise ended by fighting Maya one-on-one in the first Night War. Hellewise succeeded in driving Maya and her vampires away, but the injuries she sustained in the battle killed her. However, her actions were always remembered by later generations of witches, who are the tribe's descendants. Notable Events Hellewise and Maya's Duel : Hellewise succeeded in driving Maya and her vampires away, but the injuries she sustained in the battle killed her. However, Hellewise's actions were always remembered by later generations of witches, who are the tribe's descendants. Notable Members *Hecate Witch-Queen † (ruler; succeeded) *Hellewise Hearth-Woman † (co-ruler) *Maya Dragonslayer † (former co-ruler; banished) *Theorn (formerly) *Conlan Spearthrower † (brother of Theorn, mate of Hellewise) *Red Fern (banished) Other Known Members * Four unnamed babies † (murdered by Maya) * Iluna Hearth-Woman † (daughter of Hellewise; presumed ruler) * Eileithyia Hearth-Woman † (presumed ruler) * Felina Hearth-Woman † (presumed ruler) * Senaida Hearth-Woman † (presumed ruler) * Alida Hearth-Woman † (presumed ruler) Possible Members * Grinnel Riverman † (mate to Maya) * Alfar of the Winds † (mate to Iluna) * Creon the Stranger † (mate to Eileithyia) * Zoar the Trapper † (mate to Felina) * Ward of the Gate † (mate to Senaida) * Stormbringer † (mate to Alida) * Dragon princess (progenitor of the Drache family; said to have been raised by witches) Trivia *Tribes were probably the prehistoric versions of witch circles. *Their neighboring tribe was situated along three rivers, to which Hana of the Three Rivers also belonged to. It is apparent that the two tribes were not aware of the presence of one another. **The tribe was decimated by Thierry while he was in bloodlust and tortured by its hunters. *As stated by Thea in Spellbinder, the tribe started as clan of gifted individuals which soon expanded into the race known as "witches". *The tribe appears to have been the predecessor to Circle Daybreak: **Both were solely for witches originally. **Humans were soon accepted (mainly because male witches were rare and to maintain peace between the two races) **Members of both organizations have fought dragons. **Also, Thierry was a former tribesmen and is currently the leader of Circle Daybreak. Category:Organizations Category:Witches